Off All The Things You Couldn't Explain
by Never2bForgottenx
Summary: Whatever words we utter, and actions we take, should be chosen with care for people will hear then and be influence by them for good or ill. The lies you tell, feelings you can't explain, influence others the most. An AU for the events after the kiss in Flesh and Stone. 11/Amy.


Off All The Things You Couldn't Explain

**AN: Hey, this is an AU version of the events after the kiss in Flesh and Stone. I don't own anything... Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Please Review! :)**

* * *

_'You know this is your biggest mistake. __What a waste, what a waste what a waste. And of all the things you couldn't explain. You know this is your biggest mistake'_

- Ellie Goulding, Your Biggest Mistake.

_'Whatever words we utter, and actions we take, should be chosen with care for people will hear them and be influenced by them for good or ill'_

- Budda

* * *

Walking down a deserted side street, Amelia Pond pulled her jumper tighter around her body. It was almost two o'clock in the morning: not the best time to be out, more-so without a jacket. The night was sharp and cold, sounds pouring through the air. The bang and boom of fireworks making the street seem more alive; drawing the attention away from the rain falling from the sky. A shiver tore through the ginger girl's body.

"I knew I should have gotten my thicker jumper!"

"It's not like you had a choice" The dark haired man walking along beside her replied "I mean..."

He glanced up at her face and automatically stopped talking. Her dark red lips were starting to quiver and her bright brown eyes were boring down at the ground. He was pretty sure it wasn't the puddles that were making her look that way, or her broken old boots.

He quickly recovered. "I mean... The weather was sweltering earlier... well, for an evening in April."

"Yeah," She mumbled, thankful for the change in subject, "for April."

They rounded a corner as the silence fell again. The night's breeze had started to pick up and the rainfall was falling heavier from the sky, sparkling like diamonds. Amy pulled her arms tighter around her body causing the Doctor to slip off his jacket and wrap it around her shoulders.

"You don't have to, really I'm fine..."

"You won't be fine tomorrow if you don't wrap up warm," He calmly replied as she started to slip the jacket off, "and stop trying to give it back to me, you need to keep warm."

"But you will get cold!"

"I'm a Time Lord, I'll be fine." She raised one lone eyebrow at this comment, and for the first time, raised her eyes from the ground to look at him.

"I will quote you on that tomorrow when you're ill." She responded, sounding slightly amused. He smiled at her and she let the subject drop. Pulling the jacket tighter around her, she relished in the warmth and comfort that it provided.

She tore her eyes away from his face to take in the surroundings of the new street they had turned down. It was deserted, again, apart from two cats sitting side by side on a brick wall. They were looking at each other, seemingly unaware and undisturbed by the loud booming fireworks or the ice cold rain falling from above. Suddenly, one cat jumped down and ran off into the night, the other looking unsurely after it.

Turning again, took the pair into the central park in Leadworth. There was a light covering of water on the grass, like sugar on a pastry. Everything was damp, the grass, the gating around the edge of the park and the swings in the far corner. She always used to play on these swings with her best-friend Melody when she was younger. It was her escape from her home, from 'real' life. How had he known to take her here?

They sat down, letting the wind swing them backwards and forwards. She gazed across the park to avoid facing him; she really didn't want to have this conversation. She could feel his eyes on her. She leant forward and turned her head to stare into his eyes, trying not to let her guard slip.

"What?"

"You're still in shock and upset about earlier." The Doctor had taken on a more serious tone, laced with worry and concern for the girl sitting next to him. They had arrived to pick up Rory, only to find him in bed with another woman. He says he was too drunk to understand what was happening; Amy says knows him too well to believe that.

"I know, it's stupid –"

He cut her off. "If it matters to you then it isn't stupid."

He took her small hand in his. Warmth overtook her and she looked down at their entwined fingers, somehow it felt so right. He stared down at her hand, her newly ring-less hand. In ten hours, she should have been walking down the aisle. Things had definitely changed in the last three hours.

"It's for the best; I didn't love him and everything." Her voice brought him back to reality and he looked up at her face again, she's still confused and upset. "I thought this was coming; he was always working late, probably just got sick of me... Maybe I could have been nicer about what I said and my reaction and-"

"He's an idiot for acting the way he did, don't you dare blame yourself. You're compassionate and full of life; he was an idiot to hurt you." He had hated it when he learned she was with somebody else, but if she still wanted Rory then he would just support her stupid decision. She must have loved him really, to stay with him for four years. It was just hidden by her upset at this moment.

She was completely touched by his words "You really think that?"

"Yeah, yeah I do" They were both looking up at each other now, both smiling slightly. She had to tell him. Not about the pain her fiancé, now ex-fiancé had caused now, and in the past, but about what had happened approximately three hours ago. She wanted, needed, to have that conversation, not this one. He had to know the truth. It was now or never.

"He found out."

He immediately stiffened.

"About?"

"Tonight; the kiss, our kiss. That kind of said everything that I needed to say." His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away from her's and looked away across to the other side of the park/ He had contributed to the pain and upset she felt right now; a reason why she had a bruise forming on the cheek.

"But... tonight. Us? It felt... I mean... it meant nothing right? Just comfort after a life threatening event?"

Her eyes instinctively dropped down to her lap.

"Yeah... It meant nothing."


End file.
